


The Weight of Us

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor at the end?, Little misunderstanding, M/M, They need to talk more, Unspoken worries, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Jackson worries, Jaebum worries but they keep it all inside and misunderstanding happens.Typical, Jinyoung would say.





	The Weight of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I did this, Ahahahaha. I need more jackbum fics :')
> 
> Sorry for the grammar errors and any other errors you might find ^^

"Hyung, no, no more," Jackson deadpanned, slightly hurting when Jaebum show him a pained look with a pout.

"But..."

"No, you already have three, three cats in your room and there was moments when you had to get out from your own room because they were hogging it. And you still want another cat?" Jackson flailing his hands in disbelief, trying to be indifferent with Jaebum's oh so pitiful pout. He sighed dramatically, "you already have enough, why you still want more? Look at Youngjae, he's content only with Coco, or look at Mark, he's fine. If this goes on you'll end up like a cat lady."

Jaebum look down, fingers absentmindedly stroking Nora's head and Jackson crossing his arms over his chest to steel himself from the sight. He can't turn soft now, he need to make a point. "Do you know why or what caused a lady to adopt a lot of cats or dogs or other kind of pets? They're mostly lonely, they needed it to company them when human interaction didn't fill the emptiness in their hearts. So tell me, hyung, what is it that you're feeling?"

Jaebum looks affronted, eyes widened and he shook his hands urgently, "no, it wasn't like that at all! I just love them, I... They gives me a feel which no people can give, like any other pets did to their human, that's all."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, I was a pet owner too, but it's different with you. This is close to an obsession hyung, this is different than just loving them, you're trying to fill a hole with them and I want to know what hole was it?" Jackson rubbing his temple in mild frustration, "or is that you don't trust me enough to tell me? Or is it me? Us?"

Jaebum's expression is unchanging but he's shaking his head slowly, "no, it's nothing like that, I don't even think about it like that. You're thinking too much."

"The first thing you did when I asked you just now was being defensive, is that also me thinking too much? But fine if you don't want to talk about it," he shrugged and about to go out from that room before Jaebum pulling the hem of his shirt.

"I swear Jackson, it's not like that."

'Then maybe you simply didn't realize it yourself', Jackson thought but never said, giving a small nod and smile before finally stepping out from that room. A room which supposed to be Jaebum's, which then kind of became their room and suddenly now it becomes Jaebum's cats' room. Jackson had seen the affixation, but he only noticed how bad it is now when Jaebum is able to bring in his cats to their dorm. It's an obsession and like any obsession, it's there for a reason.

His eyes meet with Jinyoung when he walk into the kitchen, thinking of drinking something cold. Jinyoung is always sensitive enough to be able to sense the look in people's eyes.

"Were you talking about it?" he asked because Jackson had discussed the issue with him. "What did he say?"

"He didn't even realized it," Jackson pours cold organic apple juice to his glass. "But I know he's not totally clueless about it, there's a look of recognition in his eyes when I pointed it out."

Jinyoung sighed tiredly but didn't add anything, they both know this is a problem only Jaebum know the answer to it. So he settle with pulling Jackson closer and giving a soft pat on his butt, "you did good. He need to know that at least."

"I've hoped that we were just over thinking it, you know? But that look in his eyes, I know that wasn't the case." Jackson put the glass in the sink after drinking the juice and smiled a smile which Jinyoung noted seems sad, "who's in my room?"

"Bambam I think."

"I'll ask him to sleep with me tonight."

"Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung didn't even need to elaborate more in his question.

"I don't think I can see his face tonight without feeling bad."

Then he left, leaving Jinyoung thinking alone in the suddenly cold kitchen.

\---

Things goes on normally, their busy schedule didn't really give them the time to think about anything else and so, all they can do is stick to the routine. Work, work, work and more work before a little rest and time for themselves.

Jackson still remember the way Jaebum's beautiful eyes filled with worry and fear upon fans posts and articles about their dynamic. He goes: 'Jackson, do you think they know? Do you think this is bad?' in which Jackson replied repeatedly with the same: 'it's okay hyung, fans just love shipping us, it's normal, nothing to worry about'. 

And Jaebum would always say: 'but we have something to hide, of course I worry. What if I slipped? Or you? Don't you see the way I looked at you in these videos? What if...'

And Jackson can't say anything else because no matter what he said, Jaebum will always deflected with more worries and fear. Then without Jackson want it, he too subconsciously get dragged into Jaebum's insecurities. And it's an awful feeling, like an itch you know it's there but you can't scratch it to ease it.

Then Jaebum starting to distance himself from Jackson in public, which Jackson understand why he did it but didn't participate in this whole ignoring stage. At first Jackson keep coming to Jaebum, joking with him, touching his arm or face and any kind of interaction because he wants to prove it that Jaebum's worries is unnecessary. It can still be explained as skinship and bromance so Jackson keep doing what he's doing, and Jaebum is still smiling, laughing at him because no matter what he may say, he loves the attention.

But then the closer Jackson gets, the further Jaebum distance himself, even to the point he didn't want to sit beside Jackson in the van or the plane. Whenever Jackson protested, Jaebum will always said: 'somebody might see us'. And honestly Jackson want to scream to his face: 'who the fuck cares?'

But he did, he cares because that's just the way it is in this world. They can't be open with their relationship and it's not only about them, it's about the whole group. That's the only thing that keeping Jackson from going insane and from demanding Jaebum about their very rare time together as a couple, for the sake of the members Jackson hold in his complaints.

But how can he when Jaebum is too occupied with his cats rather than with Jackson? Even when Jackson is laid bored in Jaebum's bed, the the owner of the room still playing with his cats in their rare day off and only dropping kisses to Jackson before he went playing with his cats again. As Jackson playing some games with Mark and Youngjae in Mark's room, he wondered if Jaebum even realize that he already left the room. He'll grow to hate cats if this keep going on.

Okay Jackson get it that they're tired due to their tight schedule and when they finally have a day off, all they want to do is to laze around and do things they didn't get to do before. Sometimes there's even no mood to have sex due to stress or exhaustion, but that's not reason enough to blatantly ignoring your lover. And okay, Jackson also understand that people cope in different ways, but still, can't sweet, awkward and introvert Im Jaebum pay more attention to him? Not just occasional little kisses, perhaps some cuddles, or watching a movie together or whatever, just spending time with him, he'll even play together with his cats if he wants to. But no, Jaebum just focusing on his pretty cats instead of beautiful, petty and upset Jackson.

"What's Jaebum doing?" Mark suddenly asked amidst his tapping on the phone playing a weird Indie game.

"How should I know?" he answered not without heat and pettiness in it.

"What, you're fighting?" Mark had to repeat it over Youngjae's loud yelling.

"No, he's just busy and I missed Youngjae," he shrugged and turned to the younger guy, "why are you even here, man?"

"You just said you missed me and you asked me that??" Youngjae yells again, having a pillow thrown to him as Mark yelled back, "keep it down!"

Mark winces when Youngjae having another fit of sneezing, turning to Jackson to block him out, "it's weird to see him not all over you."

"It's not, he's been distancing himself recently, right? You know this."

"No Jackson, the last time we had a day off he's still all over you. This is the first time he's not when we have a day for ourselves."

"Really?" Jackson asked in genuine disbelief.

"Didn't he start being like that right after he took in his cats?" Youngjae chimed in and sneezed again, "did the cats came to this room too or something? I'm having a serious attack here."

"Sometimes Jaebum sleep here when his cats hogging the bed," Mark said which gaining a confused look on Youngjae.

"Why not Jackson's?"

Mark shrugged and Jackson got ticked off, "seriously, why the hell are you here man?"

\---

It was after a hot and short session of sex which they rarely had the time to when Jackson can't hold in his question anymore.

"In the future... Will you get married?"

Jaebum didn't turn to face him at the question, Jackson hears the quiet gasp which leaving his lips but he kept his eyes trained to the ceiling. It was answer enough that Jaebum did have thought about it. Jackson left wondering if that's a bad or a good thing. This is Korea after all, people are so unrelenting with this issue.

"My mom..." Jaebum begins and Jackson already know what comes after that. "My parents will want me to... And maybe to have a child of my own."

Oh. That's the answer to all Jackson's questions. Oh, he thought. Then he turned so his back facing Jaebum, he closes his eyes to hide his tears and closing the lid of his heart. So that's it.

\---

Jackson indulge Jaebum in his ignorance, keeping a distance between them and not just on the stage or public, but also in their daily lives. If Jaebum's cats is the way Jaebum cope with his insecurities, then Jackson will let him. If those cats are the place where Jaebum can fall back to when things get worse, then Jackson only need another place to hold on to. Which, in this case, he found in Jinyoung and Mark or maybe Yugyeom because the maknae are just that caring and soft and whatever Jackson needed right now.

If he sees Jaebum getting jealous over those three, than that's enough to eases Jackson's cracking heart but not longer heal it. If he sees the way Jaebum look confused or hurt with the way Jackson distancing himself, than that's good enough to makes him a little happy but not hopeful anymore. Or when Jaebum asked why and Jackson content enough that they're still together and how he cares enough to notice it.

Jackson still talk, joke and laugh like usually, he'll still indulge Jaebum in whatever he wants and initiate, but that's it. He will go to Jinyoung or Mark for things, and to the maknae when he wants to be pampered because now, now Jaebum hold all the reign, the decision. If he wants something, it have to be Jaebum who initiates it and no longer Jackson, that's it. That's what he need to do.

Inevitably it becomes awkward and the other members felt it too, but no one can say anything because everything is still in place. Jackson is still Jackson and Jaebum is still Jaebum, it's an uneasiness in their guts which no eyes can see. And no one can comment on anything that's invisible.

It's just that they grow apart but at the same time still holding on with each other with no one dare enough to point it out.

\---

"So you just let it be, but no longer hoping just so it won't hurt in the end? I'd say it's dumb, it'll hurt no less."

Jackson slowly pounding his forehead against the table, hiding his hurt and shame from the older guy, another person who he can share his troubles with. "But Heechul hyung, how can you expect me to keep playing this when I can see the end of it already? Anyone would wanted out, I'm just dumb enough to keep holding on. Besides if we break it off all of a sudden, the whole group will be affected, won't it?"

"It's not the group isn't it? It's you. You're trying to stay longer than you think you can. Don't try to fool me or yourself Jackson, it won't work," Heechul waved his hand sassily.

"And what did you expect? That's the way it is in Korea. Either you stay in the closet forever being unmarried or married to an opposite sex of fellow gay friend or, the unethical one, to get married to oblivious partner. Not many dared to come out, even if they are, not many readily support them. You're lucky to have a supporting family because that's the important thing, it took a lot of burden off of your soul when they accepted you. But that's not always the case darling, you know this."

Jackson rubs his face with his cold palms, internally screaming in his head, "I know, I know, you don't have to repeat all of it. I was just... I was living in the moment, you know? He was so sweet, so cute and I'm happy, so happy it didn't even came to my mind. But then Youngjae moved out and all come spiralling out of control because suddenly... Jaebum hyung kind of closing himself and it makes me think."

"That you're not going to be with him in the future?" Heechul finished the thought.

"Yes! I mean, I'm not overly unrealistic and we can break up anytime, but still... I... I'm seeing it, my future with him," he rambled to be cut off by Heechul.

"You realize that the moment you're thinking about your future with him is the done deal? That you're not just living in the moment but actually thinking seriously about it?"

"That's the thing!" Jackson wailed, grabbing his head as if a lot of his hair falling off. "And he chose that exact moment to close of himself and focused on his cats, cats! Just when I'm falling in too deep! It made me worried and then... I just realized it, the world that we live in won't be understanding."

"So you chose to withdraw yourself thinking that that way the separation will hurt less? And how is that going so far?" the look in Heechul's eyes are skeptical with an underlying mocking smile.

"I'm yearning for him more each day..."

Heechul sighed, patting Jackson's shoulder in understanding, "listen here lil bro, from what I know and what I heard from you Jinyoung is not one to listen without commenting on a story, and he would try give advices, wouldn't he?"

"Err... Yeah, I guess," Jackson bewildered why suddenly Heechul talking about Jinyoung.

"Then Mark, he seems a bit too indifferent isn't he? Sometimes he just lack the reaction you wished out of him when you're complaining about something. Bambam similar to Jinyoung in this case while Yugyeom, he's the maknae... Isn't it obvious what makes Jaebum a bit down? It's Youngjae, the person he can share his worries with without judgement or comments he didn't want to hear, a good listener who, maybe, he can also cuddle with if he need it. So when he lost that place, he searches for the new place for it, his cats."

"But he can talk to me, he can cuddle with me!" Jackson pointed out.

"But he can't if it's about you, he can't share his problems with you to you, can he? Or when he just want to gush about you but there's no one he can do that to, can you imagine Jaebum gushing about you to the other members except Youngjae?"

Youngjae would probably smile at it if Jaebum did that, but the others? They're so going to tease him about it. So no, introvert and shy Im Jaebum wouldn't do that except to Youngjae because that younger guy is just too sweet (and too caught up with his own game he would just pretend he heard whatever others was saying).

"So that's it? But I've seen the look in his eyes... I don't think it's something so simple."

"Well that's just the idea, what worries him, that I don't know. It could be the thing that's bothering you right now or it could be anything else," Heechul shrugged and groaned when he saw 'the look' back on Jackson's face again. "Jackson, you can't expect him to do that now, it's not a little matter to tell his parents about the two of you, not just because it's seen badly here but because he's also the only child. It's a harder hit."

"Then the right thing is to leave, right? This can't be no matter what."

"Why you decide it yourself? This is about the two of you, talk to him. What if he wants to stay with you no matter what? It's too early to say anything why are you choosing the harder path?" Heechul said with an impatient whine.

"Because I can't ask him to choose his parents or me. Of course I have to back down, he's the only child, all the more reason to. I can't do that to him."

"And you can't do this to him too, Jackson. You can't do this to yourself either, so talk to him. You're both still so young, you can worry about this later but before that just be madly in love and sickeningly lovey dovey with each other until no one can see you without puking rainbows," Heechul exclaimed with his inner diva coming out.

At that Jackson fell silent, Heechul is right in someway, he can just indulge in his relationship right now. But... Is that the right thing to do? It will if his feelings wore off in the years to come but what if he gets more attached to Jaebum? Wouldn't he regret it in the future and hurting more than he should be?

"How did... Hyukjae hyung and Donghae hyung did it? How can they last so long?" he found himself asking because he knew the two bandmates of Heechul have been together for so long.

"Believe me when I say you only know the good part of their relationship, they often broke up you know."

That surprising Jackson, "really?"

"Well you got a point there, they did settle down when their parents know about them and thankfully, they support them. But before that, it's all about worry this, worry that, jealous there, jealous here and so on, so on. And really, I understand your worries, but you shouldn't keep it to yourself and decide things in the heat of moment, trust me." Heechul sighed deeply, "you can't always think the worst for your relationship, I know you're scared but give Jaebum more credit. It's not like he's completely ignoring you, he's coping and the fact that he's quiet is because he's thinking, doesn't that mean he's also in 'this' seriously too? You should support him, not preparing to runaway so you don't get hurt."

It all make sense and stab through Jackson's heart on the right places. He's that guy who keep his backpack hanging on his shoulder ready to leave if his romantic relationship on the edge of a cliff. But maybe this time, despite everything he should let his backpack down and unpack for a long stay no matter if the cliff is ready to crumble down.

\---

 

"I've got nothing to say because he's totally right," Jinyoung keep flipping the pages of his book although he's also listening to Jackson's rambling tentatively. He supposed the idiot couple needed his support now.

"Yeah but, you know how feeling is, you know the right thing to do yet still your heart overruled you," Jackson huffed and turning around giving Jinyoung his back. But he slide closer so his back met Jinyoung's waist because he needed the comfort of physical contact.

"This is why love is so troublesome, makes even the smartest people a fool," Jinyoung commented and brushing his fingers through Jackson's silky hair, which makes the said man turned and hugging Jinyoung's waist. He let Jackson do that because he knew the man is lonely.

"I wish I dated you instead," Jackson muttered, eliciting a chuckle from his friend.

"So why don't you?"

"Because you don't feel that way to me and-"

"No, it's because you love him, not me. Don't try to runaway now, I know what you're doing," Jinyoung cut in with a smile, gentle fingers still twirling in Jackson's hair.

Before Jackson can reply him, the door of Jinyoung's room got opened and Jaebum came in, "Jinyoung have you seen Jackson-"

His words dies on his tongue when he saw wide eyed Jackson in bed with Jinyoung. It's no strange occurrence but it did hurt Jaebum a bit because lately Jackson is all over other members except to him. And this moment is just one of those examples. Is not that Jackson being cold to him, no. But it's always been him to initiate things before Jackson would reciprocate it, if he didn't initiate Jackson wouldn't even talk to him, a smile maybe but that's it.

What did he do to make Jackson being like that? His boyfriend practically always seeking his attention all the time before, so now for Jackson to behave like this means he fucked up something really bad. They need to talk.

"What are you doing?" Jaebum asked after an awkward three seconds of silence.

Jackson knew right away the question is addressed to him, "uhm... Playing?"

"It's late, we should go to sleep since tomorrow we have an early schedule," Jaebum informed, waiting for Jackson to make a move and asking again when he didn't, "what are you doing?"

Jackson barely get to open his mouth before Jinyoung shoving him out of the bed and shoo him. Sometimes Jackson can be slow on the uptake and Jinyoung is there to push him forward just like right now. Jaebum give him a nod of acknowledgement and a silent thanks.

Jackson grumbling under his breath and walking to his room when Jaebum stop him, "where are you going?"

He spun around, "my room...?"

"You wanna sleep in your room? Okay," Jaebum casually walk into Jackson's room like it's his and sit down on the bed, waiting for Jackson. The owner of the room is surprised by how easy it is like they just got back to how they are before when they chose whose room to sleep in every night.

And Jackson got further surprised when Jaebum said, "I thought we can finally sleep together in my room since I've trained the kids to sleep in their own beds."

Really? That was it? The reason why Jaebum left Jackson to sleep alone for these past couple of weeks? And suddenly it came to Jackson mind that their problem is that Jaebum talk to little and Jackson thinking too much. But is that really it? No, Jackson still have his doubts.

Jaebum pull Jackson closer and kissed him on the lips when they're both on the bed, navigating so Jackson is sitting on his lap. Yet abruptly he asked, "can I kiss you?"

Jackson is dumbfounded, "why are you asking when you already kissed me? Why even asking when you never did?"

"You've been avoiding me," Jaebum stated a matter of fact which caused Jackson to inhale sharply.

"I have not."

"Yes, you are. You won't talk to me unless I speak to you first, you don't touch me or joke with me like you usually did and only when I came to you did you half-assedly joke around with me," Jaebum cupped Jackson's face, stroking it tenderly to his nape and back again to his cheeks, "did I do something?"

"No..." Jackson mumbled without seeing Jaebum's eyes.

"Jackson..." Jaebum coax and Jackson slightly struggling to get off of his lap, but didn't have the will to because it's been too long since they were this close. Jackson missed his boyfriend terribly that the dam which holding his emotions start cracking at the gentle touches.

"You started it..." Jackson whispered too lowly that Jaebum didn't catch it.

"What?"

"I said you started it!" he repeated in higher tone, regretting a bit when Jaebum flinched at it. "You was avoiding me first, then you left me alone while you're busy with other members or your cats, you just don't care about me anymore..." he mumbled partly because he sounds so petty like that and he's a bit ashamed.

Jaebum's eyebrows jumped up in surprise and confusion, "I avoided you only in public... Other members? I admit I was too focused on my cats because I missed them and it's finally happening to have them close so maybe it got to me, but other members? I pay attention to them the same amount I did to you."

'That's the thing, you don't do that before', Jackson wanted to say but not. "You slept in Mark's room many times," he pouted.

"Babe! I only sleep there whenever you're in China or just came back from there, I don't want to disturb your rest, that's it," Jaebum flabbergasted, there's a thin smile on his lips because Jackson is being so cute right now and is that him being jealous? He loves it.

"Why don't you just sleep in my room then? Isn't it better to have all the bed to yourself than sharing one with Mark?"

Jaebum chuckled and hugs Jackson tighter by the waist, "that's your fault. I can't sleep alone now and no one else is letting me cuddle them except Mark."

This time it's Jackson turn to cocked an eyebrow, "you cuddle him?"

"Uhm... Not as excessive as I did with you, I swear, just a little... Back hug?" Jaebum grinned a bit guiltily.

"You mean spooning?" Jackson narrowed his eyes before rolling it in exasperation, "fine, whatever."

"That's it?" Jaebum softly laughed, kissing the side of Jackson's jaw and down to his neck, "you've been avoiding me just for retaliation?"

Jackson thinks he's going to melt from Jaebum's soft kisses on his skin, but they still need to talk, now is the right time, "no... Yes, part of it was..."

"The other part?" Jaebum leaned back to gaze into Jackson's eyes and it full of love, warming Jackson's chest in a way only he can and suddenly Jackson think that maybe he didn't need to say his worry. But then Heechul's voice drumming in his head, unrelenting until he spill it all out.

"Yeah, fine, okay," he huffed to himself much to Jaebum's confusion. "The other day... You said something about marriage."

"Oh," he understood immediately. "I decided to think about that later, much later in the future, besides we still have to focus solely on our career."

Does that means... Jaebum also thought about their future together? Jackson's heart thumping madly in his chest. He circling his arms loosely around Jaebum's neck, letting the warmth washes away a bit of his worry.

"Wait, you were avoiding me because of it? Then... Were you trying to break up with me?" Jaebum suddenly said with shock and hurt in his eyes.

Instead of letting go Jackson leaning closer to Jaebum, pressing his face to the crook of his lover's neck, "I was afraid... I don't want to lose you but I can't make you choose between me or your parents. I'm sorry..."

Jaebum sighed, stroking Jackson's back tenderly, "you should have talk to me instead of worrying about it alone."

"Right back at you, you bitch. Don't think I didn't know the other reason why you're all over your cats."

Jaebum stiffens for a second before he decided to let it all out, "I thought... It's a problem I need to tackle alone since it's my parents. And you've told me that your parents already know your preference do it won't be a problem, but mine... I don't know. Honestly, since I first have feelings for you, it's always been Youngjae who listened to my worries and I like it because he always said the things I want to hear. 'You just fall in love, hyung. Nothing wrong about it,' he would always said and it calms me. So when now he moved out and although I called him too, it's not the same. And maybe it's showing and it makes you worry, I'm sorry babe."

Jackson hummed, rubbing his nose to Jaebum's neck and kissed it longingly showing that he understands. But he stay silent because he knew Jaebum have more to say.

"I don't know how the future will end up be... I can only wish and do the best for it. But one thing I'm sure of is that I'll never let you go, I'll try to keep you with me."

"You'd better," Jackson mumbled and chuckles to Jaebum's neck causing a shiver run up his spine.

"So we really need to work on our communication, you need to talk to me more," Jaebum is surprised when Jackson abruptly swung back to glare at him.

"Hello? You're talking about me? When you're the one who's wallowing in your furry room? Me?"

"Okay fine, we both need to talk more," Jackson narrowing his eyes and Jaebum relented, "especially me."

"Good," Jackson nodded in satisfaction. "And play with me more than with your cats."

"Err..." Jaebum hesitated.

"What the hell Im Jaebum? You're supposed to say yes even if it's just for the sake of the moment!"

"I- I mean we can all play together and it's not like you hate cats," Jaebum stutters, waving his hands in defense.

"I won't have sex with your cats watching! That's creepy as hell."

Jaebum have the tendency to look sheepish and smoothing his palms on Jackson's luscious thighs, "well... We can do it in here, right?"

Jackson rolled his eyes tiredly but this is Jaebum we're talking about, so Jackson decided not to pursue it more. He yanked Jaebum's collar and let his lips ghosting on Jaebum's slightly dry ones.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

\---

"You know, I think my parents already know about us..." Jaebum muttered when the room is already dark and sore Jackson is slowly falling asleep.

"Why..." he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Don't you think our parents hanging out too often? With yours all the way in China but mine always try to go to hang out with them. Then whenever my mom called me or when I met her, she would ask about how you're doing instead of asking the group generally. And the look in her eyes when she asked that or when I say something about you..."

Jackson stay silent for a moment that Jaebum thought he already fell asleep. But then he said in a clear, firm tone, "I think you're right, hyung. They already know."

\---

 

"So what was all that drama is about??" Bambam exclaimed in frustration.

Jinyoung knitted his eyebrows, "why you act like you just know them yesterday?"


End file.
